


Memento Mori — Other Tales of a World Gone Wrong

by kohaku_shi



Series: Memento Mori — Tale of The Black Bellied Sky [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Absentee Father of the Year Award goes to Sawada Iemitsu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, Nana's POV, Nana's trying her best, Takes place during Chapter 1 of the main Memento Mori Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_shi/pseuds/kohaku_shi
Summary: "Sawada Nana has her own woes, but she still tries her best."Takes place during the first chapter of Memento Mori. Written in Nana's POV.Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Set in "Memento Mori" Universe. (Drabble/Complete)





	Memento Mori — Other Tales of a World Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the Summary, this takes place sometime during the events in Chapter 1, and is purely written in Third Person/Nana's Perspective. You could consider it more of a Drabble/Omake/Extra based on the length, really. 
> 
> Warning: Angst. (In fact, if you want to make it even more angsty, just imagine “You Are My Sunshine” playing in the background as you read. Or actually play it about halfway through the fic.)

**—    ☙** ◆ **❧    —**

Sawada Nana’s day had started off normally. She’d woken up, gotten ready, prepared breakfast, woken her son and helped him dress, fed him, and then walked him to school. She’d known that Tsuna had been having trouble at school, but he was naturally clumsy -or had become even more clumsy ever since her husband and his boss had left.

Though she’d worried over the scrapes and bruises, she had assumed that, perhaps, it was simply his clumsiness. He’d grow out of it, just like any other child. Besides, he was a boy, though he was a gentle child, was it so surprising if he and the other boys played a little roughly?

Tsuna never said anything, only apologizing. Knowing that he was trying his hardest, all Nana could do was to smile and forgive him, reminding him that all he had to do was try his hardest.

But inwardly, Nana still worried.

She’d never had a brother, she’d never raised a little boy. She didn’t know what was normal for little boys, when all she’d ever experienced was that of a little girl, and growing up with mostly female friends. Though they were more acquaintances than friends, really.

Oh, they were friendly, and she was friendly. But hearing people talk behind her back when they weren’t aware she had heard had quickly made her realize that they hadn’t been _real_ friends.

And then she’d met Iemitsu.

It hadn’t taken long for her to fall in love. Not when he doted on her so, when he seemed to do his best to make her truly smile. He had been so cool, and yet he had his dorky side as well. A side that had made her laugh, and when realizing how ‘beautiful her smile really was’, hadn’t minded the embarrassment to himself and tried even harder.

Needless to say, she’d fallen even more in love, if it were possible. So when he’d asked her to marry him, she’d agreed. She’d thought those happy days would last forever…

They didn’t. But it was alright. She’d known that he’d have to leave eventually, just like everyone else. But he’d promised to visit. Promised to stick around as much as he could. Showering her with sweet nothings and spoiling her as much as he possibly could.

She’d thought it’d be fine if she could just remember such happy days.

And then she’d gotten pregnant.

She’d been so, _so_ scared. She’d dithered until her morning sickness had become too obvious to hide, a panicking and flustered Iemitsu immediately carrying her to the hospital. He’d _run_ the entire way, carrying her in his arms.

She couldn’t help but to laugh, though she’d somehow managed to keep it from slipping from her lips. Instead, feeling warmth as his first thought upon finding out she’d been throwing up had been to panic and take her straight to the hospital. Even though she’d panicked along the way, trying to calm him down, even as he’d babbled and done his best to reassure her that everything would be okay even as he’d continued to blindly panic.

At that time, she’d thought again, ‘Ah...so this is what love is…’

Thinking back, when he’d found out that she was okay, and was ‘just pregnant’, the relief and then sudden shock that had caused him to faint. She’d felt bad, but she couldn’t help but to be amused -even as she’d been nervous, unsure of what it meant that he’d fainted.

But the first thing he’d done on waking up had been run to her, yelling with almost incoherent joy.

She’d been so happy, so relieved... that she’d cried.

Iemitsu had panicked.

And even as she’d been crying, she couldn’t help but to laugh, hiccuping all the while.

(To this day, she would still blame it on the pregnancy hormones.)

In that time, Iemitsu had called his boss, speaking in a language she didn’t know, but clearly begging for more time off, or paternity leave. He’d had a hesitant look at times, but had ultimately seemed to agree with whatever conditions he’d been given.

She didn’t say a word, but her heart warmed. Especially when he’d pampered her, catering to her every wish as best as he could. Even when the hormones got to her. Even when she’d thought she’d become fat or ugly, he’d kiss her tears away, murmuring that she was ‘still the most beautiful woman he’d ever had the luck to meet’.

There had been times when she had been so grateful that he’d stuck around that she’d cried, and every time that silly man would panic, before doing his best to make her laugh again. No matter how tired or cranky they’d both end up getting at times.

And then, the day had come that her water had broke. This time, having prepared beforehand, he’d managed to -despite his panic- keep his cool long enough to remember to take the keys for the little car that he’d rented for the duration of her pregnancy, having researched as much as he could to understand that Nana wouldn’t be able to stay on her feet for long once she really began to show.

They hadn’t used it often, but Iemitsu had still insisted.

Iemitsu had been so kind and loving that she hadn’t wanted to argue despite her worries.

Their little Tsuna had been born after hours of agony, clutching Iemitsu’s hand like a lifeline as she’d _pushed_ , pain wracking her body despite the anesthetics shot they’d give her to dull the pain. Iemitsu had paled, not daring to leave the room despite his fears (mostly for her), never saying a word even though she’d surely been hurting him with her grip, screams intermittent with sobs, yet he never complained. At least, not until he’d been kicked from the room by the doctors and nurses for ‘getting in the way’ (because he _had_ been kicked out, and not entirely because of her, either) and because his staying wouldn’t do anyone any good if he ended up collapsing too.

He’d barely been able to down anything, but he’d gotten his hand seen to. Returning only to be left stalking and pacing just outside the door, helplessly listening to her screams, only to hurry in the moment the door opened and things had become quiet. A silence broken only by the cries of their newborn son.

Tired and weary, Nana had smiled, seeing the look of awe and adoration as the nurse cleaned their little Tsu-kun off and passed him to Iemitsu. The lessons on how to hold a newborn infant from the ‘parenting classes’ coming in handy as the nurse gently pushed him towards Nana, the man all but collapsing in the seat beside her, as he stared.

Eventually, Nana had regained enough strength to demand a turn, wanting to see the new life she’d given birth through after so much pain.

“He’s beautiful…” Iemitsu had murmured, somewhat distracted as he’d carefully, fearfully passed the child to her, wary of dropping the tiny little boy.

“Our little Tsu-kun…” She’d whispered, voice hushed as she watched the sleeping, angelic face of her son. _Their_ son.

“Our beautiful baby boy,” he’d agreed, a look of love and pride so deep and tender that she’d almost cried again.

He was beautiful.

And he’d been all she’d had when Iemitsu had to leave again, called away for an emergency mere months after Tsuna had been born.

She’d seen him off with a smile, but had cried bitter tears when he was finally gone. Pulling herself together only because her precious Tsu-kun would always seem to sense her grief and start crying too.

She’d thrown herself into raising Tsuna, the occasional call or mail from Iemitsu the only other thing holding her together as a young, single mother. Tsu-kun’s peaceful and joyful faces on seeing her always making her heart swell whenever her loneliness and stress started to become too much.

He was her little angel. Her sunshine, and the only other thing she’d been living for while Iemitsu was away.

So why…

_Why was this happening to her…?_

He was only six years old! Not even seven, so why did this have to happen to her baby boy…?

Why was it, that when she’d finally started to deal with Iemitsu’s long absences again, that her baby would be taken away too?!

She’d rushed over as soon as she’d gotten the call, nearly frozen with shock when she’d been told that _her Tsu-kun_ had been in an accident. She’d rushed to the hospital as soon as it had processed.

Only to be told that they’d barely managed to save him and he was in a coma that he _might not even wake up from_.

She’d been so shocked that the doctors had become concerned, eventually having a nurse carefully lead the shell-shocked woman to the room her son was in. All alone, his small body made to look even frailer and smaller by the adult-sized bed and the machines and wires attached to him.

She’d all but screamed, rushing to her baby’s bedside, nearly fighting the nurse when she tried to slow her down, sobbing fearfully for her baby boy. Her poor Tsu-kun, just how could this happen?!

The day had started out so normally! So how…? _How…?!_

When she’d finally calmed enough to think a little more rationally, she’d tried to call Iemitsu. Only reaching his voicemail, despite several attempts.

Eventually, she’d given up, convincing herself that he was simply out of range or away for work and that he’d rush back as soon as he heard. (He never did.)

Instead of trying again, she’d ended up staying by her Tsu-kun’s bedside. Leaving only to use the bathroom or to eat a little when the nurses coaxed her. Spending all her free time holding onto the small hand of her little boy.

Days passed. Nana only left to get a change of clothes, returning as soon as she was able. The hospital, feeling that the longer he remained ‘asleep’, the less likely he would awaken, ended up allowing her to stay a bit longer. Nurses coming to check in on the comatose child, feeling pity for the poor young woman even as they reminded her to take care of herself as well.

No one else had come to visit, aside from some teachers, who’d left just as quickly when Nana barely responded, red eyes staring at her comatose son.

Even as she prayed that her baby boy wouldn’t be taken away, even though she clung to the hope that he would still wake up, her belief was slowly waning.

Iemitsu had never called back, even though his son, _their_ son, could be _dying_.

And Tsu-kun… her poor baby Tsu...never responded to anything. Even when she gave him sponge baths, bringing his favorite foods in hopes that _maybe today..._ only to later stare in disappointment, barely able to force down two bites before she had to put the otherwise untouched food away again.

She cried, clutching her son’s tiny hand like a lifeline as she begged and pleaded to any deity that would listen to save her Tsu-kun.

She didn’t she could live if he was taken away too, after all.

Especially when there was nothing from Iemitsu’s side either.

Please…

_Please don’t take my Tsu-kun away…_

**Author's Note:**

> _edit:: The title has been changed in preparation for future Omake's/Extra's that will officially fall under this series. Another will be made when divergences in the story are made._


End file.
